


[one shot] Secret of Minister

by BornfreeoneChris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Politics, Top Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornfreeoneChris/pseuds/BornfreeoneChris
Summary: ความลับของรัฐมนตรีสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ที่เล่นกับเบื้องหลังอันแสนเจ็บปวดของ เจมส์ บูคาร์นแนน บาร์นส





	[one shot] Secret of Minister

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคเรื่องนี้อยู่ในชุดฟิคแก้บน พี่ hAnatabi มีจำนวนทั้งหมด 5 ตอนด้วยกัน  
> เรื่องนี้ถือเป็นฟิคเรื่องแรกค่ะ ยังไงก็ขอฝากเนื้อฝากตัวด้วยนะคะ
> 
> Twitter : @Alphacevans
> 
> ป.ล. ลงฟิคใน Ao3 ครั้งแรกก็จะเด๋อๆนิสนุง

 

  

 

“ไปไหนมา!…”  หญิงสาวรูปร่างสะโอดสะองเดินสับขาเข้ามาในห้องของเจ้านายอย่างรวดเร็ว สองเท้าลงน้ำหนักมากจนได้ยินเสียงตึงตังแม้จะเดินอยู่บนพื้นพรม ไม่ได้สนใจไปถึงว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นถึง ‘รัฐมนตรีต่างประเทศ’ หรือแม้กระทั่งรองเท้าส้นเข็มสีดำที่เธอสวมใส่อยู่ 

 

“ก็นะ..”  ชายหนุ่มไหวไหล่แทนคำตอบอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ ดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้สลดหรือสำนึกในการกระทำของตัวเองสักเท่าไรนัก 

 

“รู้ไหมว่าฉันต้องรับหน้าแทนคุณทั้งช่วงเช้า!” นาตาชาจิ๊ปากอย่างขัดใจ ดวงตาสวยคมมองไปอีกฝ่ายฉายความไม่พอใจโดยที่เธอไม่คิดจะปิดบังอะไร 

 

“สตีฟ…. ให้ตายเถอะ คุณไปหาเขาอีกแล้วใช่ไหม…”  หญิงสาวพูดขึ้นมาโดยที่ไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายได้พูดอะไร ท่าทางนิ่งๆไม่ตอบรับหรือปฏิเสธสำหรับเธอแล้วนี่มันเป็นเครื่องยืนยันชั้นดีเลยว่า คุณรัฐมนตรีน่ะ…….. 

 

นาตาชาถอนหายใจพร้อมกับวางเอกสารที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนเธอลงบนโต๊ะทำงานของรัฐมนตรีสตีฟอย่างส่งๆ 

 

“นี่เป็นเพราะคุณเบี้ยวนัด! พวกเขาต้องการคำตอบภายในวันพรุ่งนี้! ฉันขอยื่นคำขาดอีกสามชั่วโมง ฉันต้องได้คำตอบ…” 

 

“นี่ คุณโรมานอฟ คุณไม่ใจร้ายกับผมไปหน่อยหรือไง…”  ชายหนุ่มพูดทีเล่นทีจริง ถึงแม้สายตาจะสำรวจรูปร่างและการแต่งตัวของอีกฝ่ายอย่างเปิดเผยหากแต่มือนั้นก็รั้งเอกสารทั้งหมดเข้ามาใกล้ตัว 

 

“ท่านก็ไม่เคยใจดีกับฉันอยู่แล้วนี่คะแล้วก็…. เก็บสายตาแบบนั้นของนายเอาไว้มอง ‘เจมส์ บูคาร์แนน บาร์นส’ เถอะสตีฟ พูดตรงๆเลยนะ…” นาตาชากรีดยิ้มปิดท้ายก่อนจะพาร่างออกไปพร้อมปิดประตูห้องให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างเบามือ 

 

ต้องยอมรับว่า นาตาชา โรมานอฟ เป็นเลขาที่เก่งและทำงานเป็น เรียนรู้ได้อย่างรวดเร็วและฉับไว ยังไม่นับถึงเสน่ห์อันร้ายเหลือของคุณเธอเขา แต่ สำหรับ สตีฟ โรเจอร์สแล้ว เธอเป็นมากกว่านั้น….. 

 

แนท เป็น ชื่อที่สตีฟใช้เรียกเธอสมัยที่เรียนไฮสคูลจนกระทั่งเข้ามหาวิทยาลัย พวกเขาเป็นเพื่อนกันมานาน เส้นทางในมิตรภาพนี้สตีฟและแนทต่างรับรู้ได้ว่ามันสวยงามและมีความสุขมากแค่ไหน พวกเขาจึงไม่ยอมเอาสิ่งนี้มาแลกเปลี่ยนเป็นสิ่งอื่นใดนอกจากคำว่า ‘เพื่อน’ 

 

“แนท…” 

 

“ว่ายังไงคะท่าน…” 

 

น้ำเสียงที่แสนสุภาพดังมาตามปลายสาย สตีฟนึกภาพได้เลยว่าเธอกำลังนั่งทำท่าทางแบบไหนอยู่หน้าห้องทำงาน 

 

“ลืมกาแฟของผมหรือเปล่า?”  สตีฟถามพร้อมๆกับที่ได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจของอีกฝ่ายดังลอดเข้ามาเบาๆ 

 

“ไม่ได้ลืมค่ะ แต่ดิฉันว่าท่านสมควรทานเป็นอย่างอื่นมากกว่า แม่บ้านกำลังจัดเตรียมค่ะ กรุณารออีกสักครู่นะคะ…” 

 

“โอเ--------” 

 

ให้ตายเถอะแนท โกรธอะไรกันหนักหนาเนี่ย ! 

 

สตีฟถึงกับรำพึงรำพันเมื่อคุณเลขาคนเก่งตัดสายโดยที่ไม่รอเขาพูดให้จบคำดีเสียก่อน  คล้อยหลังไปได้ไม่เท่าไรนักเสียงเคาะประตูก็ดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง พร้อมกับชุดอาหารที่คุณเลขาตั้งใจเตรียมมาเป็นพิเศษ 

ไข่ลวก 3 ฟอง  ขนมปังหอมพร้อมเบค่อนกรอบพูนจาน ทูน่าสลัด และ…… เครื่องดื่มชูกำลัง 

 

 

ท่านรัฐมนตรีถึงกับหลุดยิ้มพร้อมกับหัวเราะเบาๆเสียอย่างนั้น 

 

“แนท…นี่มันอะไร..” 

 

“สำหรับคุณไง..”  

 

“ถามจริงๆเลยนะแนท คุณคิดว่าผมไปทำอะไรมา…” 

 

“อย่างคุณจะเป็นแบบไหนได้ล่ะ… คุณไปอยู่กับหนุ่มน้อยคนนั้น แล้วนอนข้างๆโดยที่ไม่อึ๊บเขานะหรอ พระเจ้า ฉันพนันได้เลยว่าไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้” แนทไหวไหล่ 

 

"………..” 

 

“ฉันพูดถูกใช่ไหม?” ความเงียบของสตีฟทำให้หญิงสาวยิ่งได้ใจเข้าไปใหญ่ แนทเหลือบดูนาฬิกาที่ข้อมือตน 

 

“เหลือเวลาอีก 2 ชั่วโมง 30 นาที ทานให้อร่อยนะคะท่าน…” 

 

 

จริงอย่างที่นาตาชาบอก… ใครจะนอนมองเจมส์ บูคาร์แนน บาร์นส ได้เฉยๆกันพนันได้เลยว่าร้อยทั้งร้อยน่ะไม่มีทางเสียหรอก ทั้งๆที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้แต่งตัวเปิดเผย ทั้งๆที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ยั่วยวนอะไร หากแต่เป็นเพราะความดื้อรั้นนั้น…  ที่ทำให้สตีฟต้องออกแรงคืนแล้วคืนเล่ากำราบคนดื้อให้ร้องอ้อนวอนอยู่ภายใต้กรงขังอ้อมกอดจนอ่อนแรง 

 

 

 _“_ _บอกแล้วใช่ไหมว่าให้ทำตัวเป็นเด็กดี_ _”_   เสียงพร่ากระซิบข้างหูก่อนที่สตีฟจะขบมันเบาๆ ในขณะที่ขยับกายเข้าออกจนร่างนั้นสั่นโยกคลอน.. 

 

“ฉันที่พูดนี่ได้ยินไหม _บัคกี้_ …” 

 

“อ๊ะ !....” 

 

คนถูกเรียกว่าบัคกี้ตัวสั่นสะทานเมื่อพลันเปิดปากเสียงที่ได้มันช่างน่าอายและไม่สามารถควบคุมได้เลย บัคกี้คว่ำหน้าลงกับหมอนปล่อยให้ร่างกายถูกชำเราอย่างไม่ขัดขืน เพราะรู้ดีว่าไม่มีทางทำได้ สองมือนั้นกำผ้าปูเตียงแน่นระบายความรู้สึกอันยากจะปฏิเสธ 

 

“บัคกี้….” รัฐมนตรีหนุ่มฉุดร่างอีกฝ่ายให้ลอยเหนือขึ้นจากเตียงริมฝีปากร้อนฉกวูบไปที่หลังใบหูระเรื่อยมาถึงต้นคอไล้เลียราวกับปลอมประโลมก่อนจะกัดลงไปจดสุดแรงเสียงเสียร้องจากคนในอ้อมกอดได้ไม่อยากเท่าไรนัก 

 

มือแกร่งดั่งคีมเหล็กรั้งเอวที่เล็กกว่าแน่นจนเป็นรอย เมื่ออีกฝ่ายเปิดปาดเสียงที่ได้ยินล้วนแต่ฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์หากแต่สตีฟกลับรู้สึกราวกับมันเป็นคำสรรเสริญที่บัคกี้ได้มอบให้ เป็นเครื่องยืนยันว่าอีกฝ่ายได้ยอมศิโรราบแก่ตนแล้ว 

 

“จะ..ถึ----- อ่า อ๊ะ ! ” บัคกี้ร้องไห้ เป็นเวลากว่าสามชั่วโมงที่ร่างกายถูกชำแรกเข้ามามันกำลังสั่นสะท้านไม่หยุดหย่อน มันกำลังเรียกร้อง มันกำลังต้องการบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่มีแต่ผู้ชายคนนี้เท่านั้นจะมอบให้เขาได้ น้ำตาเม็ดโตไหลลงมาตามหางตา เสียงครางผะแผ่วปนกำเสียงสะอื้น บ่งบอกได้ถึงความซ่านที่แล่นริ้วไปทั่วร่างกาย 

 

“ว่ายังไงหื้ม…”  สตีฟถอดกายออกมาจับร่างบัคกี้ให้นอนหงาย นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มจ้องมองอีกฝ่ายสีตาที่ไม่ได้ต่างกันมากหากแต่บัคกี้นั้นดูงดงามเมื่อเต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนาที่กำลังครอบงำอยู่ 

 

“บอกแล้วไงว่าห้ามกัดปาก..” สตีฟใช้นิ้วโป้งนวดคลายริมฝีปากบวมเจ่อที่เม้มแน่นออกอย่างระมัดระวัง 

 

“เมื่อไรจะเลิกยุ่งกับฉันสักที !...” บัคกี้ปัดมืออกอย่างไม่ใยดี ก่อนจะหวีดเสียงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายจับยกขาแล้วสอดกายเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรง.. 

“ชอบไม่ใช่หรือแบบนี้… ดูสิ..ตรงนี้น่ะ…”  สตีฟยิ้มเยาะอีกฝ่ายที่หลั่งออกมาเพียงเขาสอดใส่  บัคกี้สูดหายใจลึกปิดกลั้นเสียงร้องทว่าร่างกายนั้นเกร็งสั่นไปทั้งตัวเสียแล้ว 

 

“ฮึก..” 

 

“ใจเย็นๆ เด็กน้อย…”   ทั้งๆที่อายุห่างกันแค่หนึ่งปี.. หากแต่ในสายตาของสตีฟ เจมส์ บูคาร์แนน บาร์นส ก็ยังคงเป็นเด็กสำหรับเขา  

 

 “ชู่วววว ไม่ร้อง บัคกี้” ถ้อยคำที่อ่อนหวาน ล่อลวงดั่งคำกล่าวของซาตาน สิ้นคำฉับพลันก็ขยับกายถี่ แล้วใช้ริมฝีปากปิดเสียงสะอื้น ดูดกลืนอีกฝ่ายให้หลงมัวเมาลงไปในตัณหา หลงระเริงราวกับว่าได้ขึ้นไปถึงจุดสูงสุดของสวรรค์หากแต่สุดท้ายแล้วอ้อมกอดนั้นก็ฉุดกระชากลงมาพื้นดินเพื่อให้รู้ตัวว่าไม่ได้ฝันไป 

 

“พรุ่งนี้ไปงานสมาคมกับแฟร้งค์สิ…”   สตีฟพูดพร้อมกระชับอ้อมกอดให้แน่นขึ้น 

 

แฟร้งค์ กิลโลว บาร์นส คือพ่อของคนในอ้อมกอดเขา แถมยังพ่วงตำแหน่งหัวหน้าฝ่ายค้านเสียด้วย…. 

 

ใช่แล้ว.. หัวหน้าฝ่ายค้าน ฝีปากไม่เบาเลยทีเดียว 

 

“ไม่ไป!... อ๊ะ!..”   บัคกี้สะดุ้งเพราะรู้สึกถึงมือใหญ่ๆที่ฟาดลงมาบนบั้นท้ายขาวๆ 

 

“บอกแล้วไง ว่าต้องเป็นเด็กดี…” 

 

“ฉันเบื่อที่จะเป็นเครื่องมือของนายเต็มที…”   บัคกี้เสียงแข็งผิดกับอีกฝ่ายที่ดูจะไม่ทุกข์ร้อนอะไร 

 

“ไม่ยอมเป็นเครื่องมือ แต่ยอมให้ฉันเอาเนี่ยนะ นี่บัคกี้… จริงๆนายบอกพ่อไปเล------” 

 

“อย่านะ !!! ถ้านายบอกพ่อ…” 

 

“ถ้าฉันบอกแล้วนายจะทำอะไรได้บัค  ฉันบอกหรือไม่บอกมันต่างกันตรงไหน นายอยากให้เขาใช้รูปร่างหน้าตาของนายล่อพวกนักการเมืองใหม่ๆให้มาติดกับต่อไปอย่างนั้นหรอ ”  เสียงนุ่มๆของสตีฟดังทะลุไปถึงหัวใจของบัคกี้ 

 

“นายเต็มใจที่จะทำมันอย่างนั้นสิ?” ปลายนิ้วเชยคางอีกฝ่ายให้หันมาก่อนจะกดจูบลงริมฝีปากนั้นเบาๆ 

 

“……….” 

 

“โอ้ ช่างเป็นเด็กดีจริงๆ…” ไม่รู้ว่าชมเพราะอีกฝ่ายยอมให้จูบ หรือแดกดันเรื่องนั้นกันแน่ 

 

“แล้วที่ฉันเป็นอย่างทุกวันนี้มันต่างกันหรือไง..”  เสียงนั้นเบาลงอย่างน่าประหลาดใจ ต่อจะไม่ได้นอนครวญครางอยู่ใต้ร่างคนอื่น สุดท้ายแล้วตัวเองก็เป็นเหยื่อของสตีฟอยู่ร่ำไป 

 

“ต่างสิ..  _เพราะนายไม่ได้หลอกล่อฉัน_ _.._ _แต่ฉันเต็มใจที่จะเดินเข้ามาหานายเอง_ …” แววตาคู่นั้นเรียกให้บัคกี้หันกับมาพิจารณาคำขอของอีกของสตีฟ  ไม่ว่าจะกี่ร้อยกี่พันครั้งบัคกี้ก็ไม่สามารถรู้ได้เลยว่าในใจเขาคิดอะไรอยู่ ยกเว้นก็ต่อเมื่อมีเซ็กส์กันสายตาคู่นั้นไม่เคยปิดบังความปรารถนาไว้ได้เลย  

 

“ตกลง ฉันจะไปงานเลี้ยงสมาคมกับแฟร้งค์”    

 

 

สตีฟออกจากคอนโดไปนานแล้ว… ทิ้งไว้เพียงไออุ่นของอ้อมกอดที่ตอนนี้บัคกี้กลับรู้สึกต้องการมันเป็นอย่างมาก บัคกี้ไม่ได้เข้มแข็ง ไม่ใช่คนแบบนั้นเลยสักนิด ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างตนเองกับผู้เป็นพ่อนั้นไม่สู้ดีนัก และเรื่องนี้มันทำให้เขาอ่อนแออยู่เสมอทุกครั้งที่นึกถึง  

 

บัคกี้เกลียดการเมือง บัคกี้ไม่ชอบมัน ตั้งแต่จำความได้เขาก็เติบโตมากับผู้ชายคนนี้ แฟร้งค์ กิลโลว บาร์นส คนที่ออกตัวว่า  _“_ _ฉันเป็นพ่อเธอ_ _”_  คนที่จับเขาปั้นแต่งให้เป็นดั่งใจที่ตนเองต้องการในทุกๆอย่าง ภายใต้การเลี้ยงดูอย่างดีนั้น บัคกี้ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะต้องมาชดใช้ด้วยการทำเรื่องแบบนั้น…… 

 

 _“_ _ตอบแทนกันหน่อยสิ ในฐานะที่ฉันเป็นพ่อ_ _”_  

ทุเรศสิ้นดี 

 

 

“ไหนบอกว่าจะไม่มาไง… ทำไมถึงมาได้ล่ะ..”   แฟร้งค์ทำท่าแปลกใจเล็กน้อย เมื่ออยู่ดีๆก็เห็นลูกชายเดินเข้ามาในงานสมาคมที่เจ้าตัวมักจะออกปากว่าไม่ค่อยชอบเท่าไรนัก 

 

เสื้อผ้าหน้าผมของบัคกี้ดูดีทีเดียว นี่เป็นสิ่งหนึ่งที่แฟร้งค์มักจะภูมิใจเป็นหนักเป็นหนาว่าไม่เสียแรงที่คอยปลูกฝังและสั่งสอนการวางตัว รวมไปถึงบุคลิกภาพภายนอกที่จำเป็นจะต้องดึงดูดใจของผู้คนให้ได้มากที่สุด 

 

แสงแฟลชสาดส่องจนแทบเวียนหัวเมื่อเหล่านักข่าวเห็นสองพ่อลูกอนาคตไกลยืนอยู่เคียงข้างกันในงานสังคม แทบที่จะทันทีที่แฟร้งค์โอบไหล่ลูกชายแล้วเผยรอยยิ้มกว้างอย่างเป็นกันเอง รอยยิ้มที่บัคกี้มั่นใจว่ามันจะต้องเด่นหราอยู่บนหนังสือพิมพ์ฉบับวันพรุ่งนี้เป็นแน่ 

 

“วันนี้จะมีแขกคนสำคัญมา…”  

 

“ครับ….” 

 

“รัฐมนตรีต่างประเทศ สตีฟ… รู้ใช่ไหมว่าต้องทำยังไง…”   

 

บัคกี้หันมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยสายตาที่ว่างเปล่า ไม่ได้ตอบรับหรือปฏิเสธ ทำแค่เพียงยกแก้วดื่มเครื่องดื่มรวดเดียวจนหมดแล้ววางแก้วส่งคืนให้กับบริกรที่เดินผ่านหน้าไป 

 

“พ่อไม่ชอบเขานี่ครับ….” 

 

“ฉันอยากรู้ท่าทีของเขาที่มีต่อเรื่องผู้อพยพ…” แฟร้งวางมือบนบ่าลูกชายไล้เรื่อยไปจนถึงลำคอขาวๆอย่างเชื่องช้า  

 

บัคกี้กำมือแน่น มือของเขากำลังสั่น….. 

 

“โอ้ สวัสดีครับ คุณแฟร้งค์แล้วก็….คุณเจมส์…”   ชายผู้มาใหม่เว้นวรรคคำพูดไปชั่วครู่ส่งสายตามอง ชนิดที่ว่าคนถูกเรียกว่าเจมส์ก็เดาทางเขาไม่ได้เลย 

 

“สวัสดีเช่นกันครับ คุณแซม… เจมส์ นี่คุณแซมหัวหน้ากรมตำรวจ…”   

 

“ผมแซม วิลสัน ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก…”    

 

เมื่อคนตรงหน้ายืนมือมาบัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้คิดปฏิเสธอะไร เอ่ยตอบชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าไปตามปกติ 

 

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักเช่นกันครับ….” 

 

“ผมได้ยินเรื่องคุณจากพ่อของคุณมากมายมายทีเดียว ผมบอกตามตรงว่าผมสนใจ…… โครงการของพ่อคุณที่กำลังทำอยู่ เขาบอกว่าได้แนวคิดมาจากคุณ ถ้าไม่รังเกียจละก็------” สายตาแพรวพราวจากนายตำรวจผิวเข้มทำให้แฟร้งค์รู้สึกสนใจขึ้นมา ก่อนจะเอ่ยตัดบทอย่างอารมณ์ดี 

 

“แน่นอนครับ เจมส์ดูแลคุณแซมเขาด้วย….” คนเป็นพ่อสั่งก่อนจะปลีกตัวออกไปจากวงสนทนาอย่างเงียบๆ 

 

“นี่.. ไปคุยกันที่สวนข้างนอกหน่อยเป็นไง….”   แซมปรับท่าทีของตนให้ผ่อนคลายและดูเป็นมิตรมากขึ้น ชายหนุ่มผิวเข้มยกยิ้มเล็กน้อยก่อนจะผายมืออย่างเชื้อเชิญ  

 

บัคกี้ลังเลอยู่ชั่วครู่แล้วเดินนำเขาออกไปตรงสวนนั้น  

 

“เฮ้ หยุด… ก่อนที่คุณจะพูดผมขอออกตัวก่อน…”  แซมชิงพูดขึ้นมาก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะได้เอ่ยอะไร 

 

“จะพูดอะไรก็พูดมาเถอะ แต่บอกไว้เลยนะวันนี้ผมไม่ว่างไปขึ้นเตียงกับคุณหรอก…”  

 

“เอาจริงๆนะ ต่อให้คุณว่างผมก็คงไม่ไปกับคุณหรอกนะ สำคัญตัวไปหน่อยหรือเปล่าเนี่ย…”  ตำรวจหนุ่มเอ่ยพลางขำ บัคกี้ที่ได้ยินถึงกับหันมาถลึงตาและขมวดคิ้วใส่ด้วยความรู้สึกที่หลากหลายปะปนกันไป 

 

รู้สึกเสียความมั่นใจนิดๆหากแต่อย่างน้อยคนคนนี้ก็ไม่เหมือนกับทุกๆคนที่เข้าหา 

 

“จริงๆแล้วสตีฟส่งฉันให้มาอยู่กับนาย…” แซมพูดเสียงเบา เพียงแค่นี้ก็ทำบัคกี้ดูผ่อนคลายขึ้นมาก 

 

“แล้วเขาว่ายังไงอีก…” 

 

“ก็…..”     

 

บัคกี้รอคอยคำพูดของเขาเพียงแค่เสี้ยววิแต่มันช่างดูเนิ่นนานเหลือเกิน จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงกระซิบจากแซมเพียงคำไม่กี่คำที่ออกมาก็เรียกความรู้สึกสั่นสะท้านไปหมดทั้งกาย 

 

 _“_ _เรื่องที่คุณสงสัยมันเป็นความจริงทั้งหมด_ _..”_  

 

การห้ามไม่ให้น้ำตาไหลดูเหมือนจะเป็นเรื่องยากมากกว่าที่คิด 

 

“ถ้าคุณอยากได้หลักฐาน… เพื่อนผมเขามีข้อเสนอ ซึ่งอันนี้คุณต้องเข้าไปคุยกับเขาตัวด้วยเอง” 

 

“………………..” 

 

“เฮ้ คุณไหวนะ….” 

 

“แซม ทำไมชีวิตฉันมันเฮงซวยขนาดนี้วะ…”   

 

“ร้องไห้ได้ แต่ห้ามกอด ห้ามซบ  ผมไม่เช็ดน้ำตาให้หรอกนะ ไม่งั้นสตีฟมันฆ่าผมแน่!...”  

 

“บ้าเอ้ย !...” บัคกี้หัวเราะเล็กน้อยปาดเช็ดน้ำตาอย่างรวดเร็ว  แรงบีบหนักๆที่หัวไหล่ของเพื่อนใหม่ทำให้รู้สึกอุ่นใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก 

 

จริงๆแล้วความรู้สึกนั้นอาจรวมไปถึงคำพูดของแซมเมื่อครู่ด้วยก็ได้….  สตีฟหึงเขา… ใช่ไหมนะ 

 

 

 _“_ _เป็นยังไงบ้างสนุกหรือเปล่า งานวันนี้_ _”_ สัมผัสจากริมฝีปากอุ่นร้อนประทับลงบนต้นคอพร้อมๆกับความรู้สึกจั๊กจี๋จากหนวดของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกตื่นตัวมาเป็นพิเศษ ไม่ได้รู้สึกเจ็บปวดกับการที่หลังของตนเองต้องไปกระแทกกับประตูสักเท่าไรนัก 

 

 

วันนี้สตีฟดูรีบร้อน เขาถอดเสื้อตัวนอก ปลดไทด์ออกอย่างรวดเร็วทั้งๆที่ริมฝีปากกำลังชื่นชมถึงความหอมหวานจากตัวบัคกี้อย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน 

 

“พ่อให้ฉันมาจับนาย… เขาอยากรู้เรื่องผู้อพยพ…”   บัคกี้ปลดเข็มขัดของสตีฟปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายลุกล้ำได้อย่างตามใจชอบ 

 

“นายคิดว่าฉันจะคิดยังไงกับเรื่องนี้ล่ะ…. ตอบไปตามนั้นได้เลย” 

 

“……..” 

 

“ฉันเชื่อว่านายรู้…..”     

 

“อ๊ะ!....”  บัคกี้ตกใจเมื่ออีกฝ่ายช้อนอุ้มจนผวากอดคอสตีฟไว้แน่น เรียกรอยยิ้มให้กับคนอุ้มได้ไม่ยากเลย 

 

 _“_ _แค่ทำให้ฉันพอใจแล้วนายก็จะได้ทุกอย่างที่ต้องการ บัคกี้_ _”_  

 

ทันทีที่ถึงห้องนอนบัคกี้ถูกปล่อยตัวลงจากอ้อมกอด เจ้าแมวน้อยของสตีฟเคล้าคลอเคลียด้วยปลายลิ้นร้อนๆที่ไล้เลียส่วนแข็งขืนผ่านตามเนื้อผ้าหนุ่ม ก่อนจะใช้จมูกคลอเคลียออดอ้อนแนบใบหน้าลงไปกดจูบอย่างเอาอกเอาใจจนอีกฝ่ายต้องขบกราบแน่น 

 

บัคกี้ช้อนตามองอีกฝ่ายขณะกดจูบลงบนส่วนปลายที่ชุ่มน้ำนั้น ผ้าที่ห่อหุ่มอยู่นั้นเริ่มเปียกเป็นวงกว้าง ปลายนิ้วของบัคกี้บดขยี้ลงไปอย่างซุกซน จนสตีฟส่งเสียงครางในลำคอออกมาเบาๆ จนอีกฝ่ายอีกสิ่งที่ขวางกั้นออกแล้วครอบครองมันด้วยปากนั้น เสียงถอนหายใจเพราะความซ่านก็ดังขึ้นมาจากรัฐมนตรีหนุ่มไม่ขาดปาก 

 

สตีฟฉุดตัวอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาให้ทิ้งตัวลงที่เตียง เขาถอดสิ่งขวางกั้นทุกอย่างจนเหลือแต่ร่างเปลือยเปล่า บัคกี้เองในตอนนี้ก็ไม่ต่างกัน บัคกี้เข้าจู่โจมอีกฝ่าย ลิ้นเล็กฉกวูบเข้าไปในโพรงปากอย่างถือว่าเป็นเกมการแข่งขันอันเร่าร้อน ส่องร่างกอดก่ายพลิกไปมาอย่างไม่มีใครยอมใคร แววตาซุกซนของบัคกี้ที่สตีฟได้เห็นในวันนี้ดูน่าสนใจดีไม่หยอกเลยเชียว 

 

“โอ้ วันนี้เป็นเด็กดีนะบัคกี้…” สตีฟมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังร่อนเอวอยู่บนตักอย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน สะโพกอวบๆกดลงมาอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วขยับถี่ๆจนรัฐมนตรีหนุ่มต้องกัดฟัน มือใหญ่ฟ้อนเฟ้นก้นขาวๆจนแดงเป็นมือ  

 

เขาจำไม่ได้เลยว่าฟาดก้นบัคกี้ไปกี่ครั้ง 

 

บัคกี้โอบรอบคอสตีฟเอาไว้ในขณะที่ขยับกาย พร้อมๆกับก้มลงไปจูบอีกฝ่ายอย่างเอาใจ 

 

“สตีฟ.. ฉัน…” บัคกี้รู้สึกต้องการ เหมือนจะเห็นปลายทางอยู่ตรงหน้าต้องการ ต้องการมากกว่านี้ 

 

“เอาเลยบัค…. ฉันรอชื่นชมนายอยู่… เด็กดีของฉัน…”  เขาใช้ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยปอยผมอีกฝ่ายเบาๆก่อนจะขยับตัวสวนขึ้นอย่างแรง 

 

เสียงครางที่ดังอยู่ข้างๆหูฟังดูไพเพราะกว่าครั้งไหนๆที่สตีฟเคยได้ฟังมา อาจเป็นเพราะบัคกี้โอบกอดตัวเขาเอาไว้ทั้งตัว  อาจเป็นเพราะใบหน้าอันทรมานเจือไปด้วยความต้องการซบลงอยู่ตรงไหล่เขา หรืออาจเป็นเพราะสตีฟรู้สึกว่า… ครั้งนี้… เกมทุกอย่างที่เล่นมาตั้งแต่ต้นมันกำลังจะจบลง 

 

มันควรจะปิดฉากลงเสียที 

 

 

วันนี้ก็เป็นอีกวันที่นาตาชามาทำงานเป็นปกติเหมือนเคยทุกวัน ริมฝีปากอิ่มสวยเคลือบด้วยลิปสติกสีน้ำตาลอมส้มยิ้มแย้มทักทายทุกคนจนถึงโต๊ะทำงาน หากแต่สิ่งที่แปลกไปในวันนี้คือ… ท่านรัฐมนตรีมาถึงที่ทำงานก่อนเธอ 

 

มันจะเป็นไปได้อย่างไรกัน 

 

เห็นแบบนั้นก็รีบเตรียมเอกสารตารางงานต่าง และที่ขาดไม่ได้กาแฟยามเช้าเพิ่มไข่ลวกสักสองฟองเป็นส่วนประกอบเสริม 

 

“แปลกใจละสิที่ผมมาเช้า…” ทันทีที่เห็นคุณเลขาคนเก่งสตีฟก็เอ่ยปาก 

 

“นิดหน่อย…นี่กาแฟแล้วก็อันนี้ฉันแถมให้….”  เธอวางมันลงเบาๆบนโต๊ะ 

 

“อีกสองวันเราจะมีอภิปรายกันใช่ไหม….” 

 

“ใช่… ฉันลิสเรื่องไว้ให้คุณแล้ว แล้วก็มีเรื่องที่ทางผู้ใหญ่ในพรรคเขาขอมาอีกนิดหน่อย…”  

 

“อันนั้นเอาไว้ทีหลัง แต่ฉันมีเรื่องอยากให้เธอช่วยหน่อย…”  สตีฟล้วงเข้าไปในกระเป๋าเสื้อก่อนจะหยิบเจ้าอุปกรณ์บันทึกข้อมูลขนาดจิ๋วนี้ขึ้นมาให้นาตาชา… 

 

“ทำยังไงก็ได้ให้เรื่องในนี้เผยแพร่ไปแบบจับมือใครดมไม่ได้….”   

 

เธอรับมันมาก่อนจะส่งยิ้มให้ชายหนุ่มอย่างมีเลศนัย  

 

“รับทราบค่ะท่าน….”  

ถึงแม้จะเพลียจากกิจกรรมบนเตียงมาสักเท่าไร แต่เชื่อเถอะว่าการมาทำงานเช้ากว่าปกติในวันนี้น่ะ เป็นวันที่น่าจดจำสำหรับสตีฟมากเลยทีเดียว  

 

และวันนี้มันก็คงเป็นวันที่ดีของบัคกี้อีกวันหนึ่งด้วยเช่นกัน  

 

 _‘_ _เอฟบีไอ_ _ควบคุมตัว หัวหน้าพรรคฝ่ายค้านชื่อดัง แฟร้งค์ กิลโลว ในข้อหาคดีฆาตกรรมโหดพี่ชายร่วม_ _สายเลือด จอนห์สัน บาร์นส_ _เมื่อ_ _20_ _ปี_ _ก่อนพร้อมทั้งคดีทุจริต_ _และหนีภาษีอีกมากมาย ติดต่ามข่าวได้ใน_ _\----------’_  

 

บัคกี้กดปิดทีวีด้วยสีหน้าที่เรียบเฉย ก่อนจะยกน้ำอุ่นๆขึ้นจิบด้วยอารมณ์ที่หลากหลาย ถึงจะรู้สึกดีกับความจริงที่ได้รับรู้ว่าจริงๆแล้วเขามันก็แค่ลูกสมมุติของแฟร้งค์ แต่ตลอดระยะเวลาที่ผ่านมามันทำให้เขาเจ็บช้ำไม่น้อยเหมือนกัน  

 

จนมาเจอกับสตีฟ…. ตลอดสามเดือนก่อนหน้าที่เราทั้งคู่เหมือนวิ่งวนอยู่ในเกมอะไรสักอย่าง บางครั้งมันก็สนุก บางครั้งมันก็ทำให้หัวใจของบัคกี้รู้สึกวูบโหวงอยู่บ่อยครั้ง.. 

 

ถ้าหากเกมนี้มันจบลง ถ้าหากเราทั้งคู่ได้สิ่งที่ต้องการ เราจะยังดำเนินความสัมพันธ์นี้ต่อไปไหม 

 

เสียงในใจของบัคกี้มันปฏิเสธชัดเหลือเกินว่าไม่อยากให้มันจบอยู่แค่ตรงนี้ 

 

ความรู้สึกในตอนนี้… บัคกี้อยากให้สตีฟมาอยู่ข้างๆ มานั่งอยู่ด้วยกัน ณ ตรงนี้ อยากจะใช้อ้อมกอดนั้นเป็นที่พึ่งพิงอย่างน้อยถ้ามันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย… 

 

 _สตีฟตกใจ_  

 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เปิดประตูเข้ามาในห้องแล้วโดนอีกฝ่ายกอดอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวแบบนี้ เหมือนว่าบัคกี้ที่อยู่ในเสื้อเชิร์ตตัวโตสีขาวจะดูตัวเล็กลงไปถนัดตา 

 

“ขอบคุณ…” 

 

บัคกี้ผละออกมาจากอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะพูดมันออกมา เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าสตีฟในตอนนี้กำลังมองตัวเองด้วยสายตาแบบไหน.. 

 

“แล้วนายจะเอายังไงต่อล่ะ….นายมีอิสระแล้วนี่…” รัฐมนตรีหนุ่มเดินนำเข้ามาในห้องรับแขก พลางคลายปมเนคไทด์ออกอย่างไม่รีบร้อนนัก 

 

บัคกี้กัดปากกับคำถามของอีกฝ่ายที่ดูเหมือนจะอยากจบทุกอย่างเอาไว้ตรงนี้ สตีฟเห็นท่าทางแบบนั้นก็ถึงกับลอบยิ้มขึ้นมาก่อนจะตีหน้าขรึมเหมือนเดิมเมื่อบัคกี้มองมา 

 

มองยังไงก็ยังเหมือนเด็ก ยังเป็นเด็กอยู่ชัดๆเลย 

 

ชั่วอึดใจของความเงียบบัคกี้ไม่ได้ตอบคำถามหากแต่เดินอวดเรียวขาผ่านตาชายหนุ่มไปห้องนอน ก่อนจะเริ่มลงมือเก็บของอย่างไม่เร่งรีบ 

 

“นี่…แค่พูดว่าอยากอยู่กับฉันมันยากนักหรือไง…” สตีฟเดินมารั้งข้อมือบัคกี้เอาไว้ 

 

"มันยาก มันยากที่ผ่านมามันยากเสมอ… จริงๆฉันน่ะ….” 

 

“เฮ้ บัค.. ใจเย็นๆ….”  สตีฟจับมืออีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ ดูท่าทีของบัคกี้ที่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ค่อยสบายใจเขาเลยเลือกที่จะกอดบัคกี้เอาไว้แล้วปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายระบายความในใจพร้อมๆกับน้ำตาที่มันกำลังไหลซึมเปียกไปถึงแผ่นอกของเขาตอนนี้ 

 

“ให้ตายเถอะ ถ้ายังไม่หยุดร้องฉันจะปล้ำจริงๆละนะบัค… โอ้ย!...” สตีฟพูดขึ้นมาทำลายความเงียบในเสียงสะอื้นของอีกฝ่ายและมันก็ได้ผลเสียด้วย 

 

“ฟาดอกแค่นี้ทำมาเป็นร้องโอดโอย ทีนายฟาดก้นฉัน ฉันยังไม่สำออยขนาดนี้เลย…” 

 

 

บัคกี้ผละออกมาจากอ้อมกอด ปลายจมูกโด่งขึ้นสีแดงจัดอย่างน่าเอ็นดู 

 

“อย่าร้องไห้นะรู้ไหม…”  สตีฟแนบฝ่ามืออุ่นๆลงไปบนแก้มนิ่มนั้นก่อนจะเกลี่ยเช็ดน้ำตาให้อย่างเบามือ 

 

 _“_ _ถ้าอย่างนั้น_ _ช่วยทำให้ฉัน_ _…._ _หยุดร้องได้ไหม_ _…_ _สตีฟ_ _…”_  

 

 

เสียงดังกุกกักเป็นจังหวะตามแรงกระแทกที่ส่งมาจากสะโพกสอบ ไม่รู้หรอกว่าข้างห้องจะมาเคาะประตูด่าไหมตอนนี้มันเกินจะทานทนไหวแล้วจริงๆ  

 

“ส ตีฟ.. อ๊ะ !...”  บัคกี้พยายามใช้แขนยันตัวขึ้นมาหากแต่ความรู้สึกที่ทำโถมในตอนนี้อย่างมากก็ทำได้แค่นอนโก้งโค้งให้อีกฝ่ายจับสะโพกได้อย่างมั่นแม่นก็เท่านั้น 

 

“เตียงมัน.. ..มัน อื้อออ…”  

 

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก…เชื่อฉันสิ...” 

 

สตีฟขยับสะโพกรุนแรง ต่อเนื้อไม่ได้สนใจว่าเตียงมันจะขยับโยกเสียงดังแค่ไหน เขากำลังภาคภูมิใจในผลงานของตัวเองที่เปลี่ยนเสียงร้องไห้ให้มาเป็นเสียงครางได้สำเร็จ 

 

ภาคภูมิใจกว่าโครงงานไหนๆในสภาที่เคยทำมาด้วยซ้ำ! 

 

“เด็กดีของฉัน….”  เขาจับบัคกี้นอนหงายแล้วสอดใส่อย่างไม่ปราณีเท่าไรนัก  การได้เห็นอีกฝ่ายทอดกายอยู่ใต้ร่างแสดงความปรารถนาออกมาอย่างเปิดเผยเป็นสิ่งที่สตีฟชอบนัก 

 

 

“สตีฟ… ฉัน….”  เสียงอ่อนแรงนั้นดูวาบหวามอยู่ในที 

 

“ชู่วววว อดทนไว้ก่อน…” 

“แต่ฉันจะไม่ไหว อ๊า!..พ พอ …อ๊ะ สตีฟ!” 

 

ถึงปากจะบอกให้อดทนแต่การกระทำกลับตรงกันข้าม เขาขยับกระแทกจุดอ่อนไหวภายในแบบไม่ได้สนใจคำร้องขอของคนใต้ร่าง และไม่ได้ใจสิ่งที่ตัวเองพูดไปเมื่อก่อนหน้าเลยสักนิด 

 

บัคกี้หูอื้อไปหมด รู้สึกเหมือนตัวจะหลอมละลายความรู้สึกที่ทะยานขึ้นไม่มีหยุดแบบนี้ บัคกี้ไม่รู้ตัวหรอกว่าพูดอะไรออกไป ไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าขอร้องเขาแบบปากสั่นคอสั่นแค่ไหน  

 

“ปลดปล่อยมันออกมาสิ ฉันอนุญาต…” 

 

จนสตีฟเอ่ยปาก ความต้องการที่อีกฝ่ายพร่ำบอกให้อดทนเอาไว้ก็พรั่งพรูออกมาราวกับว่าไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด 

 

 

นาตาชาสงสัย อะไรทำให้สตีฟตื่นเช้ามาทำงานได้ทุกวันพร้อมรอยยิ้ม ดูสดชื่น ดูเสื้อผ้าหน้าผมของเขาเรียกได้ว่าก็ดูดีขึ้น เนียบขึ้นกว่าแต่ก่อน นี่ยังไม่รวมถึงการแต่งตัวในชุดลำลองที่เดี๋ยวนี้ภาพออกสื่อของสตีฟกลายเป็นรัฐมนตรีผู้นำแฟชั่นไปแล้ว  

 

“เป็นเพราะเจมส์ บูคาร์แนน บาร์นส หรือเปล่า...” 

 

“เรื่องไหนล่ะ….”  

 

“ทั้งเรื่องแฟชั่น…..แล้วก็เรื่องการควบตำแน่งในเอฟบีไอของนาย…” การทุจริตของแฟร้งค์ถูกเปิดโปงแม้ว่าสตีฟจะไม่ได้ออกหน้าอะไรกับเรื่องนี้แต่เบื้องบนย่อมรู้ดีในอะไรหลายๆ อย่าง คำชมได้มาไม่ขาดสายรวมไปถึงตำแต่งกิติมศักดิ์ในส่วนงานอื่นๆ 

 

สตีฟยิ้มกับคำถามของคุณเลขา… 

 

“อันนี้เป็นความลับ…” 

 

 

 

 

END 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
